Small Breezes
by Happy Camper27
Summary: Everything has a purpose, and everything is important in some way-even small breezes. Oneshots, outtakes, scenes, and omake for The Winds of Change requested by reviewers or written to help myself with inspiration. Current: ["They're growing up, Serafino," Lily said. "They're growing up, and I wish you were here to see them."]
1. Chapter 1

**Author** : Happy Camper27

 **Requested by** : Uchiha Salad

 **Prompt** : Yāyún and Dino's first meeting (paraphrased)

 **Timeline** : Summer after Yāyún's Third year and somewhere around the beginning of the Daily Life arc.

/

Dino Cavallone was clumsy. Most everyone (in the mafia) knew this. It often got him into trouble—sending him tripping headlong into some odd Don's (or Donna's) nefarious plans, often to the exasperation of those around him.

And this time was no different.

"Uuwaaahhh!" Dino cried, tumbling head over heels down the flight of stairs. He was in an old bookshop, filled to the brim with dusty old tomes. His eyes widened as he spotted a kid, no older than fourteen, turn and stare up at him with bright green eyes. The kid started to move, but it was to no avail. Dino _felt_ more than _heard_ the kid grunt as he collided with him, sending them _both_ flying.

When they finally rolled to a stop, Dino sat up, holding his head. "Owwww," he whined, before jumping up. " _Oh no! Are you okay_?" he babbled, the Italian flowing from his mouth as he reverted in his panic.

The kid grunted, sitting up carefully. He paused, staring for a moment at Dino's shoes—what was _with_ the kid? It wasn't like his shoes were _that_ pretty or expensive—before turning his head slowly upwards.

Dino shied away, stunned by the strength of the glare the kid was sending his way. Those bright green eyes were narrowed slits, and the pale lips were turned down in a vicious glower.

" _Are you okay_?" he asked again, holding out a hand for the kid to help him up. The kid stared at his hand, those _eyes_ fixing on the hand as though it had _offended_ him. " _Oh God, please say you're alright! Don't be mad, please?_ "

"I can't understand you," the kid gritted out, standing up and once again fixing Dino with that chilling glare. He flushed, feeling hot embarrassment in the pit of his belly.

"Sorry," Dino offered in his thick accent. "I don't speak good English. I did not mean to hurt you."

The kid looked him up and down before locking on to the hand Dino still had extended. He reached out, and grasped Dino's hand in his own surprisingly elegant one. Dino only had enough time to think, _oh,_ before he lay on the ground of the shop, wheezing. The kid had _thrown_ him, and had _done it easily_. The kid glared down at him, looking only mildly vindicated, before he turned away.

"Hey, what's the hold up, Yā?" a boy stood in the doorway to another part of the shop, holding several bags in his arms. Then, the boy noticed Dino, who was still wheezing in an attempt to get his breath back. "Who's that?"

"An idiot." The kid—Yā?—replied without missing a beat. The other boy looked consideringly at Dino, and Dino shivered as the eerie feeling of Mist Flames whispered along his own Sky Flames.

"Alright then. Shall we go?" the boy asked, depositing several bags in the kid's arms. "I _do_ have a couple places I want to get to before dark, you know. You're such a _slowpoke_." The kid's face spasmed, and he followed the grinning purple-eyed boy.

" _Slowpoke_?" he asked lowly, looking almost offended.

"Yup! You're _so slow_ , Yā," the Mist laughed, dancing out of reach of the kid. Just in time, too, as the kid had lashed out with a hand, clipping the area where the Mist had been just seconds earlier.

"Idiot fox," the kid hissed.

"I thought the Twins were foxes?"

"You're more annoying."

"Really? Am I?"

"Shut up."

"Why should I, Yā? You _know_ you love me."

" _Shut. Up."_

The door shut behind the two, and Dino sat there for a moment, staring after them. Then he shook his head, and tried his hardest to put the entire incident out of his mind. After all, out of mind out of sight, and he hadn't survived so long in the mafia by dwelling on things that were sure to drive him insane. Nothing had happened. _Nothing had happened_.

…it wasn't until he reached the hotel that he realized what the sharp, almost sick feeling in his gut was. He had, after all, felt it before.

Whoever that kid was, his Flames were powerful.

After all, it wasn't everyday that even a mid-level Sky like Dino found someone so much stronger that any attempt to Harmonize was thrown off and rejected like swatting away a bug.

/

A few months later, Dino would freeze, staring into a face so very similar to a face he once saw in a bookshop in London. The kid—black eyes, not _green_ , but so similar—would attack him, swinging tonfa at his face with a ferocity that Dino had only seen that once, in that small slip of a green-eyed kid.

When he found out the truth about the two, he would feel a moment of _aha!_ before the terror of the situation made itself known to him.

And he would dread the day that the two ever met.

Because it would herald the end of the world.

He was certain.

/End.\

Here it is! I hope you like it, _Uchiha Salad._

I think this one is going to be cannon for The Winds of Change, but an outtake—it will likely be referenced later on in the plot, but I don't think it's going to be specifically written in, as this scene is from Dino's point of view.

Stay Awesome!

~Happy Camper27


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** Happy Camper27

 **Requested by:** history

 **Prompt:** Twins' father and Lily talk about Arianna and Callista + James on the side. (Somewhat paraphrased)

 **Timeline:** During the Childhood Arc, sometime before the twins' eighth birthday.

/

Lily sighed as she sat down. She and James were out for the day, with the children being babysat by the older Weasleys. It was a gift from heaven as far as she was concerned; as much as she loved her children, they could be a handful at the best of times.

A buzz in her pocket alerted her to the fact that someone was calling her cell phone. It was something she had been given by the father of her daughters; it was _small_ and _handheld_ , which was something she had never really seen before. Most cell phones were huge, bulky things that had limited dependability over large distances.

But only one person had access to this phone's number.

"Hello?" she asked, flipping the phone open and pressing _accept call_.

" _It's good to hear your voice, Bella_."

"It's good to hear you as well, _Caro_ ," Lily murmured, a smile finding its way to her face unconsciously. She glanced around, and stood. The bench was a bit too open for such a conversation.

" _How are you, Bella? It has been quite long since we last talked; mi manchi."_

"Tired, _Caro_. The children are quite a handful sometimes." Lily replied, and caught James's eye as he exited a coffee shop carrying two steaming lattes. She took a turn down an alleyway, trusting James to follow her.

" _I understand, Bella. Livio is so very energetic I have trouble keeping up sometimes. I feel so old when I look at him. How are le mie stelle carina?_ "

"They're growing up, Serafino," Lily said, leaning against one side of the alley. She suddenly felt so very _old_ as she thought of her two beautiful daughters, with her red hair and their father's blue eyes. "They're growing up, and I wish you were here to see them."

" _I wish I were there too, Bella._ " He sounded sad, and longing. " _I want nothing more than to be there with you, to see our daughters and have them see their brother. For us to be a family, even as complicated as it might be."_

Lily laughed, and she knew it sounded wet and watery with painful tears. She wondered for a moment what would have happened had it been _this_ man she had found married so many years ago, with her Little Cloud still growing inside her. But she tossed that thought away, knowing that it led to nothing but a masochistic sort of pain that she couldn't afford right then. After all, if she hadn't married James, she would never have had her Little Prince.

"I want that too, _Caro_ , I want it so _bad_. When will you come back to England?" she asked instead, and took the latte James held out for her. He looked her over with sad hazel eyes, upset that no matter how much they may care for each other, the absence of the man she was talking to ripped a hole in her heart that widened with every breath without him.

" _…I do not know_." Serafino said. He hesitated. " _There are…people after me, Bella. I do not wish to put you, nor i nosti cari dolci in danger."_

"What kind of people, Serafino?" Lily asked, knowing that he wouldn't answer her. He never had.

" _…Mi dispiace, Bellissima. You know I cannot tell you that."_

Lily sighed, and nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"I wish you could, Serafino."

" _As do I, but unfortunately I have little choice in the matter. I would tell you, Bellissima, if I could. Please, believe me."_

And Lily laughed, because she _did_. No matter what he said, she couldn't help but believe him, because this man…he had caught her in his trap of sweet honey, and she didn't even _want_ to pull herself free, even after six years of not being able to see him.

"I do, Serafino." Lily said, and they were both quiet for a moment.

" _Is James there? I would like to speak with him,"_ Serafino said finally, and Lily held the phone out to James. He took it, and lifted the phone to his ear. Despite no longer being able to hear Serafino's voice, Lily can just imagine what Serafino is telling her husband.

'Do not hurt her, take care of her', as though she were some sort of precious treasure incapable of protecting herself. James smiled and nodded in response to something Serafino had said.

"Don't worry," James said. "She'll be safe, I promise."

He handed the phone back to her, and she lifts the phone to her ear once more.

" _Ti amo, Bella,"_ Serafino murmured. " _I have to go, I will call you again as soon as I can."_ With that, the phone clicked off, and Lily sighs.

"Talk to you later," she whispered into the phone, as though he could still hear her. She slid to the ground, fighting back the pain that coiled in her chest.

"Will you be alright?" James asked, and Lily couldn't help but laugh. James. Despite how she had _hated_ him in school, he had now become one of her closest confidantes. He knew her, and knew what questions not to ask. _Will you be alright_ , he had asked, not _are you alright_ , because she wasn't alright. Not at all.

"I don't know," Lily said, and James gave her a small smile, and crouched down in front of her.

"Well," he began, "I don't know about you, but there's an ice cream shop just down the road that's calling my name." Lily laughed, and if it was wet and bitter, tinged with tears that they both knew she wouldn't cry, neither of them said anything. "No, really!" James insisted. "I can hear it now: _Come on, James,_ " he affected a high pitched voice, " _you know you want too; I'm right here, with lots and lots of sweet treats just for you!"_

Lily giggled, and held out a hand to him. "Help me up, you lump," she said easily. "I think I can hear that shop too."

"Of course, Princess," James laughed, bowing deeply as he rose and helped her up. "Ladies first, Princess!"

/

It was Arianna and Callista's eighth birthday, and Lily can't help but sigh as she thought of Serafino. She saw him in them everyday, and it made her love them all the more fiercely even as it made her heart ache painfully.

But the gift that he had sent for the twins sent a lance of panic into her heart. The 'red stuff' that the twins ask about made her heart leap into her throat, and when she opened it in the kitchen, desperate to keep her children away from the splotches of redred _red_ blood, she found a letter tucked away in the twin dresses he had sent.

 _I am sorry,_ it reads in his elegant cursive. _Please forgive me, Bellissima. If you ever stumble upon my Livio, tell him 'Io sono il Giglio che il vostro Angelo colto'. He will know you._

It was like a knife to her heart, but the thought of her children, waiting oh-so innocently kept her from letting that pain sweep her away. A single tear wound its way down her cheek as she read the last two lines, spotted with blood that she knew to be his.

 _I am sorry, my love._

 _Goodbye._

/End.\

So…yeah. This is somewhat tragic, and it made me really sad to write it. I hope this is alright, _history_ , and that you like it. This is actually cannon for the Winds of Change –verse, but it takes from Lily's perspective and adds some depth to her relationship with the twins' father. Also, if I got any of the Italian wrong, let me know and I'll correct it.

Quick Translations:

 _Bella: Beautiful_

 _Caro: Dear_

 _Mi manchi: I miss you_

 _Le mie stelle carina: My cute stars_

 _I nostri cari dolci: Our sweet ones_

 _Mi dispiace: I'm sorry_

 _Bellissima: Very beautiful_

 _Ti amo: I love you_

 _Io sono il Giglio che il vostro Angelo colto: I am the Lily your Angel plucked_

Stay Awesome!

~Happy Camper27


End file.
